lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf
(wild) (tamed) |attack strength = 4 |armour = None |armour points = |eats = All kinds of meat tamable with all kind of bones |rideable = No |spawn = See list on page |drops = None |added in = Vanilla Minecraft 1.4 (to Middle-earth) (modified)}} The Wolf is a mob from that has been in Middle-earth since . They are at the top of the food chain in many forested temperate to cold biomes, and would dominate those lands if it weren't for the presence of sentient species like Men, Elves and Dwarves. More evil aligned sentients use a variant of wolves called 'Wargs' as mounts. These animals, however, can hardly be recognized as wolves. It is said Sauron was responsible for this abomination. Spawning Wolves need wide stretched territories to support their families. As they have been hunted down by many of Middle-earth's peoples, they are predominantly present in less populated biomes of northern Middle-earth. These are typically colder, hillier and/or more forested. The best biomes to encounter them are the rolling hills, high fells and boreal forests of north-eastern Eriador and neighbouring biomes and in the wild woods of Rhûn, but they can also be found in Rohan and Gondor and in the tundra. However, they tend to be shy; more often than not, a traveller needs to remain in the same location for many game hours before they dare to show themselves. A full list of biomes that support wolf packs is presented below (the rarity indicator is relative to each other). * Angmar (high) * Chetwood (very low) * Coldfells (high) * Dunland (medium) * Eryn Vorn (medium) * Eregion (very low) * Ettenmoors (high) * Gondor Woodlands (medium) * Lone Lands Hills (high) * Rohan Woodlands (medium) * Eryn Caran (very high) * Rhûn Forest (very high) * Trollshaws (high) * Tundra (high) Behaviour Wolves will not attack the player or other NPC's unless provoked. If provoked, wolves will attack the offending player or NPC, dealing two hearts of damage per hit. They are not aligned with any particular faction. They will sometimes attack and kill nearby sheep, or large game like deer and elk. They can be encountered day and night, hunting in packs of typically 6 to 8 animals. If they're tamed, they will accompany the player during fast travel. Taming and Feeding A wolf can be tamed using any of the bones. Before , you could only use . They will eat most types of meat to heal. Tamed wolves will attack anything that the player attacks, or that attacks the player. As of , they will also teleport with the player upon fast-travelling. They will, however, not respond to the Sword of Command or the Horn of Command, and will not heal on their own. Considerations Because most NPC's in Middle-earth are armoured, have high hitpoints, or both, wolves tend to be significantly less effective at protecting the player in Middle-earth than they are in vanilla Minecraft; almost every NPC can kill a wolf in one-on-one combat. Also, hired archer units and wolves tend to not be a good mix (at least in older versions), because if the archer accidentally shoots the wolf, he will attack the archer, sometimes resulting in the death of that unit (or the wolf). However, a pack of wolves set on an single NPC can usually make short work of it. Despite this, wolves can be good companions early on in the game, or for pacifists. Category:Mobs Category:Animals Category:Vanilla Items Category:Canine